


A Family Wedding

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [181]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've looked at love from both sides now." (quoted from Joni Mitchell's song, 'Both Sides Now')</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex, Ula, and Padawan Sue
> 
> Their wedding at Mace Chapel in 2005 [A Wedding in Arcadia #6 -- Ceremony](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1819495)  
>   
> For Stacey

  
  
[Helen](mailto:hsv@comcast.net)'s beautiful manip  


Luke Chapel at sunset.  
  
From the moment that Quinn took his position just outside the left transept door, he might as well have been in another galaxy. He heard the muted roar of dozens of ebullient guests inside the sanctuary. Then a sudden hush as the stately notes of Mendelssohn's Wedding March began to play.  
  
The journey ahead -- to get to Ian -- seemed endless. Although long accustomed to being in front of an audience because of his lectures, he was not used to being the center of attention in private life. Feeling just as nervous as he had before their first ceremony, somehow, he paused as he was about to open the door into the sanctuary.  
  
A hand on his shoulder steadied him, one that he would always recognize as his father's by its loving touch just for him. Instinctively, he turned around to meet John's understanding eyes.  
  
"Everybody in there loves you, Son, especially your wonderful young man." John squeezed his shoulder, a loving way to emphasize his words.  
  
Quinn couldn't help but grin at his father's reassurance, and he looked to his mother, smiling on the other side of him, to complete the circuit he had so sorely missed the last time he'd been in this position.  
  
His mother and father were there. For him. For both Ian and him.  
  
They stood proudly flanking him, bringing him to Ian. Incredible the difference this made to him -- healing a scar six years in the making, and finally erasing it as easily as he erased his lecture notes from the blackboard.  
  
He opened the door to the chapel with his customary confidence all but restored. His parents linked arms with him as soon as they stepped inside. Anticipation thrummed through him at the familiar sights and sounds of Luke Chapel, all done up in the school colors of cream and brown. The only thing unfamiliar was the lead role he, Ian, and their family were playing in this evening's ceremony.  
  
He grinned when he saw Lelia practically skip down the nave aisle on Han's arm, strewing hyacinths and hydrangeas on the white runner between the pews. She looked charming in a beautiful white long-sleeved dress, similar to the one she'd worn the last time, and her mother had done her hair up into adorable side buns, with a circlet of baby orchids acting as the halo for a little angel. Han wore a three-piece suit, which Mr. Chang had helped pick out. Quinn was sure the jacket would be thrown on a chair and the vest unbuttoned so the children could play, by the time they were halfway through the reception. Kathy and Monty, all done up in their Saturday best, followed the little ones, keeping a tender eye on them.  
  
Just before it was the Mastersons' turn to walk down the aisle, Quinn's eyes were drawn to the rest of his relatives in the first few pews. They were there, solid and real before him, just as they'd been in his daydreams of this moment, beaming at him with eyes brimming with love and pride, just the way his own were, if he had but known it.  
  
As he started down the aisle, he saw Ian coming towards him, his Light brightening the sanctuary. His laddie moved with effortless ease and gave him an endearing wink that just had to be returned, even in the formal confines of the chapel.  
  
Ian was surrounded by his parents, as well, and the wedding party made a festive tableau. The men were all in their tuxes, with Quinn and Ian's personal additions of their green and blue tartan bowties, not to mention their little shamrock and parrot charms. Keith had also lent them his and his brother's saber cufflinks again. The ladies wore party dresses -- Jo in blue taffeta, Ginny in green silk, Kathy in cream organza.  
  
When Ian approached him, Quinn beamed from ear to ear. His lad was grinning at him shyly, his mood seeming to shift as they prepared to take their vows. He knew that Ian was never completely comfortable at sharing their private moments, even with those closest to them, just like Quinn himself. His boyish smile enchanted Quinn just as much as it had on the day they met.  
  
Their parents stepped back after bringing them together at the altar. Quinn looked over and saw them standing shoulder to shoulder. Family.  
  
He clasped hands with Ian to exhange their personalized vows. Gazing at his groom, he felt the rest of the galaxy quietly fade away again. Here he was at their home sanctuary, ready to pledge himself to the love of his life in front of all the people who meant the most to him. It was a heady feeling.  
  
The chaplain, Father Lucasse of the Reformed Catholic Church, had gathered the professors and their family together, directing the action as he would a sprawling, multi-generational movie, and set the climactic act into motion. He nodded at Quinn, his pleasant demeanor the epitome of good cheer and fellowship.  
  
Quinn said, "Our path to this Moment has been rich and joyful, Ian. I will never forget the start of our life together, over eight years ago now, hard as it is for me to believe.  
  
"When I first saw you on the train, I had no idea I was looking at my future husband. To think that if you hadn't had those newspapers blocking the seat next to you, we might never have met at all."  
  
"Thank goodness for The New York Times, then," said Ian, mischief defeating solemnity, even at the altar.  
  
Quinn chuckled, and he wasn't the only one. "By the time we got to Connecticut, I was completely smitten."  
  
"By the time you started talking about The Hobbit, so was I." Ian smiled up at him.  
  
"And now here we are." Quinn took a deep breath as he felt Ian's fingers tremble under his own.  
  
His lad cleared his throat before he could begin. "My love, this means more to me than I can say -- the culmination of eight years of joy, and the start of the rest of our lives together. It feels so right standing up in front of our family and friends -- all here to celebrate with us."  
  
Taking a fortifying breath, Quinn asked, "My dearest Ian, will you be my husband for the rest of our lives together, through good times and bad, as you have been for the past six happiest years of my life?" His Jedi-keen ears picked up more than a few sniffles in the congregation, and his own eyes were bright.  
  
Ian squeezed his hands. "I will, my love, and gladly." His fingers continued to shake, but he went on, with barely a perceptible pause. "My wonderful Quinn, will you be my husband now and always, come what may?"  
  
"That I will, laddie mine." Quinn lifted Ian's hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to his laddie's ring finger. He could feel Ian relax a bit under his lips and was glad he had a calming effect on him.  
  
Monty walked up to the altar, pride glowing in every step, to give Ian Quinn's freshly inscribed ring, then stepped back. Ian eased it over Quinn's large knuckles. "Quinn, with this ring I thee wed."  
  
Then Monty came up to them again to give him Ian's wedding band. Quinn slid it onto his herven's ring finger, the trace of moisture from his kiss causing it to drag a bit over the little hairs on Ian's skin. "Ian, with this ring I thee wed."  
  
"We are one," Ian said simply, and Quinn repeated it, looking at his laddie with adoration.  
  
Father Lucasse grasped their hands in his own, uniting two members of his flock, then put them back together with a benedictory smile. "By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you loving husbands." The chaplain looked almost as jubilant as he and Ian did. "Gentlemen, you may kiss your groom."  
  
Quinn took Ian into his arms and gazed into blue-green joy. He couldn't resist a nip to his lad's nose, feeling the combination of tenderness and passion well up that Ian always inspired in him. All he knew at that Moment was that he had to get closer.  
  
His lad looked up at him, pure love written on each line of his face, and nestled into his arms. "I love you, Quinn."  
  
"I love you, Ian," he said huskily, just before their mouths met. Their kiss returned him to their own private world, and he kissed Ian as he would have without any eyes upon them. His lips felt Ian's grin under them and answered it with his own.  
  
Passion lived in this simplicity.  
  
As the music of the wedding bells rang over them, he and Ian turned as one to greet their family and friends, beaming in elation.


End file.
